


Do You Sleep On Your Stomach?

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Mickey and Ian could turn a simple thing, like asking someone out on a date, into a war of bad pick-up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Sleep On Your Stomach?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and written in a hour so if you spot a mistake, tell me. 
> 
> For the post on tumblr that asked for "High school bad boy Mickey Milkovich going up to Ian's locker to flirt" I strayed so far off base...I'm sorry. 
> 
> Gifting this one to blaine-to-my-kurt who encouraged my madness.

If Mickey’d said that he didn’t know who Ian Gallagher was he’d be lying through his fucking teeth.

The kid was kinda hard to miss especially since he’d hit his growth spurt and while Mickey didn’t put much emphasis on height the fact that Ian was pretty much the human equivalent of the Eiffel tower hadn’t missed him.

Biting his lip, Mickey watched as the redhead in question strolled down the corridor with his brother. Whereas Lip’s confidence looked forced, like something he’d draped on, Ian looked like he owned the fucking school and Mickey was man enough to admit that the easy self-assurance was getting him hot.

“Stop fucking perving.”

The hissed voice made Mickey glower as he glanced at Mandy who was watching him with a nasty smirk.

“The fuck’s it to you, bitch?”

Mandy shrugged as she slumped against her locker, “I’m just saying, I’m pretty sure that Ian would be down for it, if you did more than just stalk him.”

“I ain’t stalking shit and why the fuck are you all up in my business?” Mickey asked, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ian stopped at his own locker.

Mandy just grinned. “You know when you came out I figured you’d let him fuck that stick out of your ass but I guess you’re too much of a pussy.”

That caught Mickey’s attention like someone waving a red flag in front of a bull.

“The fuck did you just call me?”

“Pus-sy,” Mandy sing-songed. “You’re a fucking coward. You’ve been watching Ian for years and now that Terry’s gone there isn’t a thing stopping you from going after him…I mean, except your lack of balls.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes at his little sister before slamming his locker shut. “Watch and fucking learn,” he sneered before heading down the corridor. He could feel Mandy’s gaze burning into his back but he didn’t turn around.

Lip saw him coming before Ian did and the way that the older teen slid out of his way made Mickey smirk even as he leant against Lip’s locker.

“Yo, Red, you doin’ something later?” he called in greeting ignoring the way that Lip was staring at him as he focused on Ian.

Ian’s brow hiked as he crossed his arms across his chest, making his biceps bulge in a way that drew Mickey’s attention for a second.

“Who wants to know?” Ian shot back and Mickey’s lips ticked up into a smirk because the kid had balls.

“Who the fuck do you think wants to know?” he retorted sharply, straightening to his full height and he didn’t miss the once over that Ian gave him.

“I’m not doing anything, why?”

“Wanna be doin’ me?” Mickey grinned up at the taller teen and the way that Ian’s green eyes darkened was answer enough.

Ian took a step closer and Mickey tilted his head up so that he was staring down his nose at the other teen despite their height difference.

“Is that the best offer you got, Milkovich?” he taunted and Mickey smirked.

“Like I need to give you a better one,” he muttered, taking his time as he raked his gaze over Ian. “You just tell me when you’re ready to step up and accept it,” with that he turned away and headed to where Mandy was gawking at him.

“He still staring?” he asked. Mandy’s eyes flickered behind him before she nodded and Mickey snorted because he knew exactly what Ian was probably staring at.

Let the games begin.

*O*

It was two days since their little incident when Mickey ran into Ian again and he meant that shit literally since the idiot had planted himself in Mickey’s way.

“You know the funny thing about blowjobs?” Ian asked instead of a greeting and Mickey just stared at him.

“The fuck are you on about, Gallagher?”

Ian grinned and Mickey had to fight the blush, he could feel heating his cheeks, when Ian’s gaze dropped to his groin.

“The funny thing is that even when you suck, it only gets better,” Ian commented before walking away, leaving Mickey gaping after him.

“What the hell was that about?” Mandy asked, as they watched the redhead stroll off.

“ _That_ was the Gallagher brand of flirting, be warned, it actually gets worse,” Lip called out as he slipped past them.

“Bad pickup lines?” Mandy suggested and Mickey nodded.

Ian wasn’t gonna win this even if Mickey was the one who’s started it.

*O*

The next time Mickey caught up with Ian, the teen was hanging around the school gate, probably waiting on Lip, who was in detention again.

“Yo, Gallagher, you sleep on your stomach?” Mickey called and Ian frowned.

“No, why?”

“Can I?” Mickey added waggling his eyebrows as Ian’s face turned red.

He didn’t even hesitate when Mandy held out her fist; he just bumped it with his own while he stared at Ian and made an obscene gesture with his free hand that had the redhead turning away from him.

Two to one, and the odds were definitely in his favor.

*O*

Mickey was in the cafeteria trying not to gag as he watched Mandy flirt with Lip Gallagher when Ian slid into the seat beside him.

“You ok, Mickey?” the kid greeted and Mickey shrugged because he could have done without the visual that he was currently getting thanks to his sister.

“You know I could cheer you up,” Ian offered and Mickey’s turned his attention to the now grinning teen.

“How you gonna do that?”

“I’ve got a secret weapon,” Ian whispered as he slid closer and Mickey narrowed his eyes at him.

“What’s that, then?”

“It’s a bunny, wanna pet it?” Ian asked and Mickey shrugged again because it could be amusing if nothing else.

Ian stood up and pulled both his pockets inside out before tilting his hips forward. “Go on, pet the bunny between its ears.”

Mickey stared at him for a long moment before he burst out laughing. “You’re a dumbass, you know that?”

Ian just beamed as he sat back down. “So were you serious about getting together or was this just a prank?”

“Why you running out of lame pickup lines?” Mickey shot back.

Ian shook his head, his eyes dropping to Mickey’s lips as he licked his own. “Nah but I’ve got a gift to give you that’ll keep on giving if you let it.”

“How big a gift we talkin’ about here?” Mickey asked as he leaned forward and Ian made a show of glancing around before shifting even closer.

“Real big,” he whispered.

“And you sure you know how to use it?” Mickey taunted just to see the way that Ian’s eyes darkened.

“I’ve never had any complaints,” he shot back.

“Mhmm,” Mickey hummed, “Let me ask you again then. You doin’ something later?”

“I could be doing you?” Ian inquired with a grin and Mickey matched it with one of his own.

“Good answer.”


End file.
